goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild Girl
Guild Girl (受付嬢, Uketsuke Jō) is a young woman who runs the Adventurer's Guild's front office in the frontier as a receptionist and hands out quests to adventurers. Appearance Guild Girl is a beautiful woman with yellow-gold eyes and light brown hair which is woven into braids. She is usually seen wearing her guild uniform which consists of a yellow jabot, white dress shirt covered by a navy vest, a long black pencil skirt, and a three-strap black belt. Personality Guild Girl is an empathetic individual, showing concern over the villages pleading for help against goblins and rookie adventurers confidently attempting goblin quests, as shown with Warrior's party. Understanding how dangerous goblins really are, Guild Girl muses to herself how goblin attacks are on the rise and villagers are desperate for help, but lack the funds to hire skilled adventurers. Knowing how often rookie adventurers get killed or worse attempting goblin quests, Guild Girl feels uncomfortable when silver-ranked adventurers refuse them due to the low reward, lack of fame or simple disinterest. She has developed a dislike for boisterous individuals, due to dealing with them on a daily basis, and has developed a type for silent and stoic men. As a result, Guild Girl develops feelings towards Goblin Slayer (being the only adventurer taking goblin quests and being the least boisterous among adventurers). Background Guild Girl trained in the capital to become a receptionist, and received constant unwanted attention from other adventurers. Some time later, she began working in the frontier town. Chronology Year One Volume 1 Year One Volume 2 Goblin Slayer Volume 1 She was first seen being concerned with the newbie adventurers, which included Priestess, going to kill a goblin nest on their own. Guild Girl was the one who provided the last push into convincing the adventurers to assist Goblin Slayer against the Goblin Lord. Veterans and rookies alike were skittish about the situation because even they knew fighting an entire goblin army was incredibly dangerous, and Goblin Slayer didn't have the money or charisma to make the risk worthwhile. Guild Girl managed to convince the Guild into turning Goblin Slayer's plea into an official mission with a generous reward (one gold coin per goblin head), winning the adventurers over. Goblin Slayer Volume 2 Some time later, she asked Goblin Slayer and an Inspector to help her in a promotion interview with several adventurers, with Rhea Scout being the first. After they deduce that Rhea Scout had been stealing treasure behind his group's back, she demoted him to porcelain rank and banned him from adventuring. After Goblin Slayer left the room, she admitted to her colleague Inspector that she had feelings for Goblin Slayer. Goblin Slayer Volume 3 A few days before the Harvest Festival, Guild Girl worked up the courage to ask Goblin Slayer to go on a date with her. On the date, she took Goblin Slayer to a watchtower, where they observed lit lanterns floating toward the sky and Priestess performing a god calling prayer. While watching, Guild Girl, remembering that Goblin Slayer's actions enabled this moment to happen, felt some degree of guilt for jumping at the chance to ask him out before the festival and wondered if he was truly capable of seeing and understanding someone other than goblins. Upon returning to the Guild, however, Rhea Scout, seeking revenge for his demotion, ambushes the couple. Fortunately, Guild Girl's defiance toward the rhea distracted the attacker long enough for Goblin Slayer, who was playing dead, to kill him. Guild Girl briefly broke down and scolded him for making her think he was dead. Still, when Goblin Slayer announced that goblins were on the move, Guild Girl encouraged him to do his best, while putting on the biggest smile she could. Goblin Slayer Volume 4 Goblin Slayer Volume 5 Goblin Slayer Volume 6 Goblin Slayer Volume 7 Abilities As a receptionist, she has the authority to deny adventurers from accepting requests if she decides they are unfit to accomplish them. Additionally, she holds the position to promote or demote an adventurer. * Book Keeping: Guild Girl has to manage the location, time, approximate danger level, and monetary reward of possibly hundreds of requests. * Internal audit: Guild Girl showed herself to be quite perceptive with Rhea Scout, noticing that his gear was both new when none of his companions had any, and that it was out of his price range. Trivia *On the textboard version of the series, Guild Girl's placeholder design was Chihiro Senkawa from THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls.https://yaruok.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-4318.html References es:Recepcionista Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurer's Guild